Technology Troubles
by spiritgurl21
Summary: Summary: Nico has recently gotten a iPod as a 'present' from Percy. Problem is, he has no idea how to use it. Luckily for him, Leo is here to save the day! After all, Team Leo always sticks together. A bromance fic. One-shot.


**Summary: Nico has recently gotten a iPod as a 'present' from Percy. Problem is, he has no idea how to use it. Luckily for him, Leo is here to save the day! After all, Team Leo always sticks together.**

**A/N: Wow, I haven't written anything in a long time. But! I'm back in business once again, ready to deliver a hot batch of Leo Nico bromance. Because we need more of that in the world. Anyways, this is a crack!fic (that could possibly happen), so get ready for lots of insanity. I have, however, tried to keep the characters as in character as possible. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The iPod is not mine, the Percy Jackson series isn't mine.**

* * *

Leo knows it's not going to be a fun day when the first thing he wakes up to is lots of banging.

He first mistakes it for an alarm clock and is about to roll back to peaceful sleep when a part of him chimes, _'Hey, doofus, you don't set an alarm clock.'_ And then he has to roll back up and see what the fuss is all about. If this noise was coming from one of the rooms that's not adjacent to his own, he wouldn't have cared, but lady luck apparently just _wants_ to ruin his morning. Ho hum, yippy yaddy do-da.

The non-existent light from the window tells him it's somewhere between four and five in the morning. He doubts that even _Apollo _gets up this early. This fact alone almost makes his feet flop back onto the sheets again when all the thoughts of that happening are chased away by another bang and male voice cursing violently. With murderous intent. The redhead wonders why half the ship isn't awake by now.

He's soon cursing along with the boy as he opens the door. Without the wooden planks muffling most of the sound, the force blasts him in the face and comes _this_ close to shattering his eardrums. Leo moves like one of those guys stuck in a snowstorm as he makes the five feet trek to the culprit's door, his steps stick to the ground as if covered in glue. He squints as he battles the sheer power of the voice while he gropes around for the doorknob. His trembling hands grabs the handle and yanks the door open with _heave_ that ends in him slamming the door against the outer wall and breaking off a fraction of it. He makes a mental note to fix that later and turns his burning eyes toward the boy (who has frozen in shock) and screams at the top of his lungs,

"_WHAT IN HADES ARE YOU DOIN-"_

Aaand comes to find his eyes staring directly at Nico's ebony-black ones. The banging sound, which is actually more of a beeping sound, is coming from a little tiny device in Nico's pale hands. By the way the boy's hands are turning white around the gadget, it seems that Nico was in the process of throttling it when Leo busted into the room.

An awkward silence proceeds, only broken by loud, repetitive beeps. Leo sees that Nico's left eye twitches every single time the device makes the beep, and watches this in fascination. Nico, having noticed that Leo is staring at his twitching eye, clears his throat and says, "Morning."

Leo sees the other boy's lips move, but can't make out the sound over the beeps. "What?"

"GOOD MORNING!"

"Yeah, sure! Can you shut that off so we can both have a good morning?!" Leo gestures as he says this, pointing frantically at his ears, then the gadget, then his ears again.

Nico seems to go slightly pink. "Um, I can't."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I _CAN'T!"_

Leo frowns. By the looks of it, Nico is as fond of the beeping as much as he's fond of getting his head cut off. "Why the heck _not?_"

Nico seems to go even redder, the crimson reaching all the way up to his forehead. "I...I don't know how!"

Though for any prankster, this would be the perfect chance to tease the helpless boy, Leo isn't about to tease a Leo-mate (Hazel and Piper both hate the title, but what do they know?) in distress. Swooping down on the little thing like an eagle, it takes him no time to figure out that this is an iPod. In no time at all, he presses the silver 'snooze' button, which stops the beeping instantly. Right after the beeping is gone, he unlocks the screen and shuts off the alarm that started it all. Both boys sigh in relief. Leo takes the time to make sure his ears aren't permanently scarred before turning to Nico with a look of disbelief.

"Dude, seriously?"

Nico blinks in confusion. "What?"

"Why didn't you touch the snooze button?"

"You could...press that? With your finger? Like, without a mouse or anything?"

Leo snorts at the boy's ignorance of technology. "Well, _yeah._"

Nico shrugs, not seeing as a major deal. "Well, I didn't know that," he says before glaring at the iPod with disgust. "I hope you go die in Tartarus."

"Excuse me?"

"Not you, that _thing."_

Eyes widening, Leo leans towards Nico on his arms. "Are you saying that you hate the all-heavenly iPod? The thing that every teen swoons over and cuts off their arms and legs to get one?"

"With every inch of my being," Nico replies coolly. "I agree with you on 'heavenly' though. I've been trying to crush it with my sword, pound it against the wall, step on it, et cetera. I swear that thing is indestructible." (_'Huh, I guess the banging noises were banging noises after all,' _thinks Leo.)

"I wouldn't say that," Leo says, observing the various cracks on the black screen. But back to the subject. "But why destroy a perfectly good iPod? You should've given it to me, man!"

"Didn't think to do that at the time. And besides, it was a gift from Percy. I think he's planning to kill me."

Leo picks up the small electronic and turns it over and over in his hands, thinking of ways to upgrade it into a mini-super computer. He had always wanted one of these every since the first model came out, but in-between saving the world and killing monsters, he guessed he had never quite found the time to go out and buy one. "I would say he was doing you a favor. Your fault that you set the alarm to, what, freakin' _four in the morning._"

Nico glares at Leo and the iPod like they're both criminals. "I can't believe you're defending _that. _And it was Percy who set the alarm not me. Yesterday, he found out I was sleeping at two in the morning and thinks that if I wake up earlier, I'll go to sleep earlier." And then he murmurs something which Leo vaguely makes out to be, 'stupid Hazel and her Bianca-habits'.

And Leo lets out a booming laugh at that, one that probably wakes up Zeus himself.

"Nice, real nice," Leo hardly makes out between laughs, and even then the words are nothing but wind between his teeth. "Well, skull boy, I better teach you how to work an iPod before you kill Percy _and_ Hazel."

Nico turns a light shade of pink when he figures out that Leo heard the words that were only meant for himself. Leo laughs even harder and gets an elbow in the stomach for it.

"Worth. It," Leo chortles before managing to regain his control. "Now, inferior being, let's get this baby fixed up and rolling."

* * *

Percy was sleeping.

He had heard a couple of booms and bangs from one of the other rooms, but he managed to shrug it off. He was the person that had slept in the same room as _Tyson_, after all.

Percy _was _sleeping. Was being the key word in this particular sentence.

He _was _sleeping until Nico had decided to shadow-travel into his room instead of using the door like a normal person.

But then again, when had demigods ever been normal?

Still, even a kid of Ares would know not to disturb a sleeping Percy (let's hope Ares doesn't kill the boy), and would _especially_ know not to land right on his head in the process, where Nico is right now.

That's how Percy wakes up to obsidian eyes staring at him.

"Hi," they say.

When he doesn't respond, they continue. "Leo's gone nuts. You can deal with him- I'm going back to sleep. By the way, I hate you. Bye."

And they're gone.

So Percy groggily gets up from his bed and slowly walks to the door, grumbling the whole way. As soon as he opens the door, he's greeted with another set of eyes- wide, brown, puppy eyes that look kind of apologetic.

"So, um, I... kinda turned the iPod you gave Nico into a time bomb."

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
